


last year’s words belong to last year’s language

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, New York Rangers, Riding, Rimming, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's eyes flutter open, and his mind reels as he tries to recall the events of the past twenty four hours. He searches the corners of his mind for any faint memory of the plane ride to Tampa, or the time spent in between. He can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last year’s words belong to last year’s language

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the November 26th game against Tampa. We're being *hand wavy* with that timeline.

Dan's eyes flutter open, and his mind reels as he tries to recall the events of the past twenty four hours. He searches the corners of his mind for any faint memory of the plane ride to Tampa, or the time spent in between. He can't.

Dan doesn't even know how he ended up naked in Ryan's home, being pressed to the mattress under the weight of Ryan’s equally naked form.

Actually, he has a vague recollection of sneaking away after practice, but everything up until this moment now is a blur.

He knows the multitude of articles being drafted about the return of St. Louis to Tampa. The last time the Rangers played Tampa, Tampa had handed the Rangers a five to one loss. A loss some of his teammates would say was an embarrassment.

Dan usually tries not to dwell too long on a loss, but the one on the 17th felt particularly heavy. It was a constant niggling at the back of his mind, and it only seemed to get worse after being in Tampa.

Dan closes his eyes, and rests his cheek against the pillow. His back facing Ryan. He just wants to stop thinking.

Ryan's body heat warms him, as he feels the bed shift. Dan doesn't move, and doesn't dare breathe, but his body seems to have a mind of its own.

Ryan is hovering over him, his arms framing Dan's face. He squeezes his eyes shut as Ryan leans in, his lips brushing over Dan's ear.

"Danny," he breathes, slow and languid, "you awake?"

If pressed, Dan knows he wouldn't be able to come up with a solid answer as to why the whole day had been a surreal blur, blotted out in his mind. Maybe it was a defence mechanism, some fucked up way of protecting himself from having to see his best friend playing against him instead of beside him. All he knows is that the day is over, and the only thing he needs worry about are the few sparse hours he has with Ryan, before they face each other on opposing sides of the ice.

He cranes his head, attempting to catch the corner of Ryan's lips with his, only to find them just out of reach.

"You think I'd be wasting time by sleeping?"

Ryan's breath is warm, and his voice husky, as he tugs Dan onto his back, straddling him at the hips. The heat coming off Ryan's body seems to radiate in waves. Dan feels it spread through his system, running from his head to his groin. He bites his bottom lip in an effort to disguise the groan that escapes his throat.

Ryan leans in, his nose nuzzling against Dan, before he brushes his lips against his neck. "It doesn't matter if you were, we both know you wouldn't be asleep for too long anyway."

"Smug bastard," Dan snaps, bucking his hips up against Ryan.

Ryan has his palm pressed against Dan's abdomen, before he lets it slide to Dan's hips. He slides down Dan's prone form, his knees bracketing Dan's legs. He presses against the thin skin of Dan's hipbones, and smirks as he hears the sharp intake of his breath.

Dan's hips jerk involuntarily as Ryan curls a hand around his cock.  "You're still so sensitive," Ryan notes, stroking once along Dan's length. "You've always been easy for me, Danny."

"Please ..." Dan whimpers, arching his hips up.

“Please, what?" Ryan begins, and seconds later, he's unable to keep a smile from forming at the corners of his lips. "I know what you want."

Ryan then leans sideways, reaching off the side of the bed, running his fingers through the piles of discarded clothing on the floor. Finally, his fingers slide over the smooth silk tie he had been searching for, and he straightens up with the blue tie firmly in his grasp.

"I need to make sure you don't go anywhere until I'm done with you."

Dan's semi-hard by now, his arm reaching out to run over Ryan's thigh, feeling the muscles shift underneath his touch.

Wordlessly, Ryan grabs Dan's wrists, holds them with one hand, and wraps the tie around them. He cinches it tight, and smirks down at Dan, watching as Dan strains against the bindings. 

Ryan gets to his feet, hand tugging on the tie. "Turn over for me, Danny."

Dan sighs and turns over, sitting back on his heels, before he looks over his shoulder at Ryan, who is palming his cock lazily.

"Danny ..." Ryan starts, breathing erratic as he runs his fist over his own cock. "Shit, you look so hot right now."

"Ryan ... come on ... I need you to ..." Dan's arms are shaking as he strains against the silk. His cock twitches, and he moans, straining to touch himself. "Ryan ..."

"Shh ... Danny, shh. Be good now." Ryan comes up behind him then, pushing on Dan's shoulders, until Dan's face is pressed against the sheets. He nudges Dan's legs apart with a knee, before he settles between Dan's legs, grinding his cock against Dan's ass. "You'd much rather me get you off. I know you would."

Dan has his cheek pressed against the mattress, mouth half-open as he grinds back into Ryan. "Oh, please. That's what I want. Please ..."

Ryan runs a hand soothingly down Dan's spine, while the other snakes underneath Dan, palming at his cock, his hand jerking Dan until he's fully hard. "Look at you getting all hard for me. It's so fucking hot."

After a few more languid pulls, Ryan slowly moves his hand away, his fingertips skating feather light over Dan's heated skin. His hand never leaving the plane of Dan's back, Ryan shifts his body so it fits between Dan’s legs in a way that feels like two pieces of a long lost puzzle finally coming together. Ryan's hand starts to drift lower on Dan's back, until his index finger is trailing the round fullness of Dan's ass.

"I know exactly where you want me to start," Ryan all but purrs, his index finger making circles against the small of Dan’s back.

“Please," Dan all but whines, squirming against Ryan. "Please don't make me wait."

"Shh," Ryan whispers, before he trails his index finger down further, parting Dan’s ass and pressing inside him with dry fingers, listening as Dan's breath hitches.

"Ry ..." Dan gasps out.

Ryan pushes roughly on Dan's shoulder, pressing his cheek against the mattress, as he presses a kiss to the nape of Dan’s neck. "Don't be impatient."

Dan tries to come up with a comment, but his words are halted by the feel of Ryan's lips pressing along his spine. He nearly bites through his bottom lip at the first swipe of Ryan's tongue against his hole. Ryan is pushing inside him with spit-slicked fingers then, his tongue licking around them. Before he can get a word out, he feels Ryan curl his fingers around his cock, tugging lightly. Dan nearly loses his balance at the sensations that shoot through his system.

"You look so hot like this, Danny. You're always so easy for me." Ryan presses his fingers in deeper, twisting them, watching as Dan pushes back against his hand.

"Fuck,"Dan manages to get out.

"That's the plan," Ryan says, before he withdraws his fingers and reaches over to the nightstand table, returning with a bottle of lube.

Dan swallows hard around the lump in his throat. "Does the plan also involve you hurrying the fuck up?" 

A clipped laugh escapes Ryan's lips before he settles himself back between the crook of Dan's knees. He starts to click the small plastic bottle open, closing it again a second later, repeating the action several times. It was a rhythmic distraction, and Dan's just about to ask Ryan exactly what the hell he's doing, but Ryan finally speaks before Dan can get another word out.

"Patience, or I'll tie your hands tighter."

Dan feels the bed shift under under Ryan's weight.

"Except," Ryan begins, "I think you might like that."

Dan manages to get up onto his elbows, and groans as Ryan nudges his legs further apart with his knee. "I'd enjoy it more if you stopped fucking around," he snaps.

Dan's body jerks when he feels the sting of Ryan's palm against his ass. "Fuck," he manages to say, and shoves back against Ryan, grinding against Ryan's cock. "God damn it, please ..."

"Yeah?" Ryan starts, popping the cap on the bottle, "how badly do you want it, G?"

"You already know the answer to that, I'm sure." Dan's voice nearly cracks on the last word, and he bites his bottom lip as he feels Ryan's lube slicked finger brush over his entrance.

"And maybe I just want to hear you beg me for it," Ryan returns smoothly. He slips his index finger inside Dan, sliding it deeper than before. "Maybe I just want to watch you as you open up for me."

"Fuck, please, Ryan ... more ..." Dan shoves his hips back against Ryan's finger.

Dan mumbles incoherently against the sheets, his bound hands trying to reach for his own cock. He lets out a cry of frustration, and arches his back in an effort to get Ryan's finger further inside him.

Ryan obliges by slipping another finger inside Dan, scissoring them both to open him further. “You look so good like this, G.”

When Ryan manages to get a third finger in, Dan whines and grinds back against him. "You like fucking my hand, don't you? Wishing it was my cock filling you like this."

Ryan twists his fingers in a way that has Dan moaning loudly, his arms shaking.

Dan feels the burn of his muscles fighting to keep him on his knees. His legs ache, his head is spinning, and he feels every ounce of his resolve slipping with every well practiced movement of Ryan's fingers inside him.

“Please, Ry -" Dan barely manages to get the words out, and his breath escapes his lungs in a harsh, ragged tone. He's in full sensory overload when he feels the wet warmth of Ryan's lips pressing to the back of his neck, and the sensation of Ryan's muffled answer, hummed over his skin, nearly sends him over the edge.

"Hm?"

Dan gasps for air, his thoughts spinning as Ryan gets a slick hand curled around his cock, his movements along the length falling into the same rhythm of his thrusting fingers.

Ryan bites at the shell of Dan's ear, his body pressed against Dan. "You want my cock inside you? You want to feel yourself all stretched around it?” Ryan jerks Dan's cock for further emphasis. "How bad do you want it, Danny? All you have to do is say it."

Dan keens as Ryan slowly pulls his fingers free. "Please, Ry ... oh, please ... fuck me, please."

Dan nearly bites through his bottom lip when he feels the head of Ryan's cock against him, teasing his entrance. A slow dribble of lube follows, slicking his ass, and making him shiver in anticipation.

Ryan has a death grip on Dan's hips as he sinks in slowly. Dan fists the sheets, and whines as he tries to buck back, trying to take more of Ryan's cock. He gasps at the sting of Ryan's palm against his ass cheek.

"Patience," Ryan practically growls, before sliding his hand back to dig into Dan's hipbone. "Want you to feel it. Want you to feel every inch of my cock as it fills you."

Ryan fucks Dan slow, making him feel every bit of skin on skin contact. He feels the sigh escape Dan's lips when he's finally buried all the way inside him. He stills his movements then, letting Dan's body get readjusted to his cock. "Danny ..." Ryan breathes.

"Ryan," Dan whispers, jerking his hips a little in an effort to get Ryan to move.

Ryan finally moves, watching as Dan stretches around his cock. He groans as Dan clenches down on him. "Jesus fuck, G."

Dan groans, before he rolls his hips back against Ryan, craving the fullness Ryan's creating with his slow thrusts. Ryan's fingers dig into his hips, hard enough that Dan knows there will be a bruise there later. He tries to shift his arms, the silk tie rubbing at his wrists. The thin skin is red, and almost raw.

"Shit, Danny, so hot. You look so hot like this."

Dan whines out unintelligible words and phrases as Ryan’s hands dig harder into his hips. Dan's cry is cut off by Ryan driving into him, one of his hands dragging up his chest, before he's slipping his index finger into Dan's slightly parted lips.

"So good. You're so fucking hot, Danny. Love fucking you like this." Ryan lets Dan grind against him, the fingers from his free hand jerking Dan's cock. He nips at the side of Dan's neck, and groans as Dan clenches down on his dick.

"Please, Ry ... I want to ..." Dan manages to get out as Ryan slips his finger out of his mouth.

"Just say it," Ryan growls as he pulls out, and lays back against the sheets.

Wordlessly, Dan slides onto Ryan's lap, his bound hands pressed against Ryan’s chest to steady himself as he lifts his hips slightly.

Ryan holds the base of his dick and helps Dan line himself up with the head. Dan's breath leaves his lips in a rush as he sinks down to the hilt.

It takes him a few seconds to find a rhythm, amidst fighting to remember how to breathe. Every movement sends jolts through Dan's spine, and a warm twisting through his core that only seems to be winding tighter and tighter. He can feel himself rushing towards the edge, and he knows Ryan is right along there with him, as his breathing grows harsh and erratic. Dan can see the same look of intensity in Ryan's eyes as he would see every time he was beside him on the ice, but he knows very few people notice it then, and almost no one gets to see it like this, off the ice. Dan would never admit it out loud, but it was one of the things he missed most about Ryan being in New York.

"Danny," Ryan says, inhaling sharply when Dan grinds down. "Fuck, Dan."

Dan nibbles at his bottom lip as he clenches his thighs around Ryan's hips as he raises himself up and then slides down again. He drags out the movement, adjusting the angle and the depth. "Ryan ... this is ... are we gonna be okay?"

"Oh, fuck, Dan," Ryan says, fingers gripping Dan's hips as he thrusts up into him. "Yes. God, yes. We're always ... always gonna be good."

Dan bites his bottom lip, before he leans in, lips questing for Ryan's. Ryan kisses him desperately, dragging a hand down Dan's neck.

"Dan …” Ryan murmurs, as Dan pulls away, drags himself back up. His palm is resting in the middle of Dan's neck, and he applies a slight hint of pressure.

Dan's eyes flutter shut as the sensations kick through his system. "More," he grinds out.

Ryan does as instructed, amping up the pressure of his fingertips, but just ever so slightly. It's getting harder to keep his own world from spinning out of control, while giving in to everything Dan wants. Not that Ryan would have it any other way.

Ryan slides his other hand to Dan's cock, feels the weight of it against his palm. "Fuck, Dan, close, I'm so fucking close."

Dan grinds his hips down, the feel of Ryan's cock buried inside him makes it hard for him to focus. He leans into Ryan's hand, as Ryan starts to jerk him off, thumb running over the head.

Ryan jerks his hips up as he twists his other hand on Dan's cock. The pressure of his hand at Dan's neck is steady, and he watches as Dan starts to come apart under his hand.

"Come on, Danny," Ryan practically growls. "C'mon. I want you to come on my skin. C'mon."

"Shit, yes, Ryan," Dan says, writhing above him, his bound hands shaking as he gives himself over to Ryan.

Dan clenches around Ryan's cock, and he lets Ryan tug on the tie, bringing him down, kissing him roughly.

It's a messy clash of teeth and tongue, lips being parted and bitten. It doesn't take long for Dan to let himself fall over the edge, and he comes, gasping into Ryan's open mouth as he spills hotly over his stomach.

The feeling of Dan tensing around him was more than Ryan could handle, and he follows Dan over the edge, throwing back his head and letting out a low, guttural moan.

Dan's breath is hot against Ryan's jaw. "Fuck," he breathes, before shifting and letting Ryan slip out of him.

Ryan chuckles, reaching his hand out to untie the silk from Dan's wrists. He presses his lips to the underside of Dan's wrist. "We're all right," he says.

Dan curls against Ryan's side, brushing the stray hairs off Ryan's forehead. "We are."


End file.
